


All That Matters

by Sherlock1110



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Dom Ianto Jones, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Kneeling, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: Jack's been naughty, made worse by the fact he lied to his Dom. Ianto isn't happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

Ianto watched the team shooting hoops down on the main floor from up in the balcony. Owen was successful 90% of the time. Gwen was not. 

"Oi, tea boy, your turn." 

Ianto tuned back into the conversation of down below in time to catch the basketball that was making a beeline for his head. 

"I'll play," Jack said, heading out of his office to join his team.

Ianto, the only one on Jack's level turned to face his boss. "I thought you had paperwork to do?" 

To everyone besides Jack and Ianto it seemed like a perfectly reasonable question, but they knew better and Jack certainly did.

"It's all done," Jack responded, taking the ball from Ianto's hands and taking a rather accurate shot at the hoop from up by the railing.

"Show off!" Owen and Gwen yelled up at him, watching as Tosh caught it.

"You've not had a go yet, Tosh," Owen couldn't help but point out. 

"I don't need to. I know I'll get it in."

"How can you possibly know that?" Gwen questioned a clear scowl on her face.

"It's all about parabolic curves, angles and forces. I'd get the ball in from almost anywhere in the Hub."

Ianto tuned out the rest of the argument as he heard the swish of the net after Tosh's success. He headed down to the kitchen to put coffee on. 

When he returned, Jack was down on the main floor with the rest of the team. When he saw the coffees he announced that the break was over and they should all get back to work. 

On his way to his office, Tosh stopped him and Ianto could see the internal frustration.

Figuring out why, pretty quickly, Ianto left Owen, Tosh and Gwen's coffee on the side and headed straight up to Jack's office. 

When Jack managed to get away from Tosh he knew he was in for it when he saw his lover enter his office, he ran up the stairs three at a time. 

"Ianto-" he started as soon as he got into the room.

"Close the door." The young Welshman was stood to the side of Jack's cluttered desk, his arms folded.

The captain daren't disobey him. He quickly closed the door and locked it. 

Ianto didn't say anything, just moved his arms from his chest to his pockets.

Slowly, Jack stepped into the room and dropped his head, his hands folded in front of him.

Ianto didn't speak, he'd let Jack drop himself in it deeper first.

It was nearly a whole minute before Jack finally spoke. 

"Ianto, I just wanted to join you. You were just watching and the others were having fun..."

He looked up at the younger man, unsure if he should continue talking. "It was not-"

"Enough."

Jack snapped his jaw shut with an audible click, but Ianto had no sympathy for him. He paced around the desk and paused mere inches from the Torchwood captain. 

"On your knees." 

Jack dropped straight away, feeling guilty.

"Not only have you not even made an effort to even begin your paperwork today, you lied to me. Twice."

"But-" 

Ianto cut him off by slapping him sideways. 

Jack rocked, but used his core strength to pull himself back upright. 

"I'm sorry, sir."

"What are you sorry for? For not even starting the paperwork I ordered you to do? For being blatantly disrespectful? For lying?"

"Yes, sir. All of those things, sir."

Ianto shook his head as he stepped back and away from the kneeling man. 

"I'm struggling to believe you."

Jack looked up. "Please, sir-"

"Enough!" Ianto barked, glad the room was soundproofed. "Get in that corner. Position."

Jack let his chin fall to his chest.

"Actually," Ianto paused him. "Fetch your wooden ruler." 

"Yes, sir," the captain whispered. He cautiously moved to place it in Ianto's hand, but the Welshmen shook his head.

"No. Put it on the floor in the corner. Kneel on it. Maybe that will focus your mind on the rules."

Jack bit his lip. It would hurt, the wood would dig into his knees without remorse. But what hurt more was the fact Ianto was so disappointed in him, he'd stuck him in the corner. He didn't do that often.

They had clear work/relationship boundaries and Ianto respected them, and he would if the rift alarm started blaring, but being lied to was something he knew his Dom would not tolerate.

He daren't look over his shoulder as he heard his office door open and shut. If Ianto really had left, he'd keep everyone out even as he was left alone in his misery. He didn't know how long he'd be left kneeling, with his hands behind his head in a quiet room with nothing to pass the time, but he was determined not to let his Dom down anymore today.

Ianto went about the rest of the jobs he'd had lined up for the afternoon, making sure to stay in the main part of the hub to keep an eye on Jack's office.

As 5 o clock drew nearer he was hoping everyone wouldn't wait to be dismissed or they'd be waiting a long time. But as usual, at 20 to 5, Gwen was on her feet, grabbing her coat and heading to the door. If Ianto didn't need to have serious words with his submissive, he'd have told Jack about Gwen's repeated desire to disobey work hours.

Owen was busy down in the autopsy bay and came up at about 5.15. "I see Gwen has already left. Where's Jack?" 

Ianto shrugged. "Phone call with UNIT." 

"Oh the joys. I'm not waiting around to see what mood he's gonna be in when he's done."

"Don't blame you," Ianto agreed. 

"See you on Monday," he called over his shoulder, also grabbing his jacket. 

It was a further 20 minutes before Tosh began to pack up her workstation and shut down her computer. 

"Have a good weekend, Ianto," Tosh smiled at him fondly and he returned it. 

"You too, Tosh, don't work too hard." 

She chuckled as the alarms for the cog door blared out, opening the weekend joys to the Torchwood team, all except two.

Ianto finished off tidying the main part of the hub before heading up to Jack's office. He sincerely hoped the older man had obeyed him and stayed where he'd been left.

Jack flinched as he heard his office door open. He was sure he'd been there hours, he couldn't feel his feet anymore and his fingers were tangled in his hair to keep his hands behind his head.

"You're lucky I didn't have you strip first," Ianto said from the door. 

Jack wasn't stupid enough to agree or disagree, it was clear he was struggling to maintain his position, his arms had an intermittent tremor and it was clear he was fighting to stay on top of the ruler and not allow it to slide out from beneath his knees.

"Yes, sir," Jack stuttered. "Thank you, sir," it was only prudent to be as polite as possible.

"You've been there 4 hours," Ianto continued, walking into the office until he was a matter of inches from the kneeling man.

Jack didn't dare move.

"You've done well."

The sigh that came from the sub was evident and Ianto couldn't help but smile ever so slightly.

"Stand." 

Jack tried his best to get his knees to cooperate and his feet to respond to commands again. Knelt where he'd been for so long, the pain had just become a constant, moving aggrevated everything.

Ianto gave him a moment to get his feet under him before reaching out and helping. 

"Thank you, sir," Jack repeated, squeezing his eyes shut at the pain that was in his legs. Jack held in a whimper as he saw the paddle on the desk.

"Your infractions. List them."

It seemed just because he'd done well with kneeling Ianto wasn't willing to let him off.

"Start with your biggest."

"I lied to you, sir," Jack's voice was soft. 

"You did. But I wouldn't say that was your biggest infraction."

Jack's eyes widened slightly, what was he supposed to say to that?

"You disobeyed a direct order."

Jack dropped his head. All he had done was refuse to do his paperwork on a Friday, but it mounted up with what such a pathetic action had caused.

"You know, I'd been planning on taking you out for dinner tonight. My treat. But it seems we're going to be preoccupied."

"Sir, you've got to understand-" 

"I've got to understand nothing!" Ianto snapped. "What do I expect from you?"

"Obedience, sir," Jack, sighed. He felt awful. "Please, sir-"

"There are more infractions. List them."

The Torchwood captain felt like crying as he listed every mistake he had made that day.

Jack knew that the more he spoke the more Ianto wanted to hit him. 

"Over the desk."

"Ianto-" 

Ianto reached out and snagged Jack by the hair, dragging him over the desk. 

"Hands behind your back," he ordered, watching as for what seemed like the first time that day, Jack obeyed him.

He snapped the weevil clamps around his wrists, well aware Jack had ways around normal handcuffs.

"You'll get 40 with the paddle, and if I get total obedience I'll reconsider the plan for tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Jack whispered, he nearly sobbed when Ianto pulled his trousers down and left them around his ankles.

"You will have 10 for each infraction, and 20 for disobeying me. Have you anything to say to that?" 

"No, sir," Jack shook his head as he spoke, wanting nothing more than to burst into to and beg Ianto for forgiveness, that would come, but at the end of the punishment. 

"You don't have to count, there's going to be so many you would never keep up."

Jack bit his lip to stop from arguing, if he aggrevated the Dom anymore, he'd make him count and punish him more when he lost count. 

The cuffed sub was caught unawares when Ianto landed 6 successive blows on his arse, all in slightly different places.

Ianto paced himself with the next dozen, ensuring each strike landed where he wanted. When he reached 20, he paused to run his hand over the heated flesh. The paddle he used wouldn't break the skin, but each overlapping stroke would be agony as they landed. That was the point - if a submissive screwed up or disobeyed, they were punished and forgiven, that was the way society worked.

As the younger man continued, Jack's arse radiated heat. 

"Seeing your pert little arse all flushed and throbbing for me makes me want to fry an egg on it," Ianto chuckled at his own humour, pausing his strokes to give his arm a rest and also brush his hand over Jack's rosy cheeks. Each touch would radiate with the older man, and that was what Ianto was aiming for. 

Jack didn't respond in any way to Ianto's words or actions, tears had been prickling at his eyes for a while now but he knew it was down to the disappointment Ianto must have felt to do this to him, not the pain the punishment was causing. Ianto would have to hit him with something else for anything more than severe discomfort to impact him.

He fought down a yelp as Ianto let another 8 blows fall quickly and accurately, he'd been caught completely off guard, maybe his judgement on his pain threshold was over rated.

The Torchwood captain was outrightly sobbing when Ianto put the paddle down beside his head. Jack didn't move, not willing to tempt fate into more heated strokes. 

Ianto stretched his arm out, trying to relieve the stress of the paddling from himself as well as Jack at the same time. He was using his other hand to run it though Jack's sweaty hair, knowing how it soothed him. 

"You took that well," Ianto assured him, listening to a quieter sob of relief from the older man. After a few minutes, Ianto encouraged him to straighten up, watching closely as painful skin was pulled and shifted. "But there's another part, a part I'm sure you knew was coming."

Jack's head was low but he nodded all the same. "Yes, sir."

***

Half an hour later, Jack sat at his desk, biting his bottom lip as his bruised ass brushed the rough surface, Ianto having removed the cushion which usually sat there. 

"This paperwork will be done. As it should have been hours ago. You won't stand up and you won't be getting coffee."

"Yes, sir," he whispered. 

Ianto placed a glass of water on the desk and Jack eyed it warily, he hated water and Ianto knew it, then the younger man took a step back and picked up a book, settling on a chair in the corner.

Writing wasn't exactly difficult, he'd done it most days of if his extremely long and endless life, but it was boring. Most of the time Ianto had some sort of reward liked up to work as motivation, and this time was no different. This time, the motivation was forgiveness, so that he could look at his Dom and not feel that massive wave of guilt or see that disappointed look on the Welshman's face.

It took Jack 6 hours to finish all the reports he should have done during the day. The whole time he shifted relentlessly and Ianto watched him, making sure he didn't stand up for even a moment. 

"I..." Jack cleared his throat. "I'm done, sir."

Ianto finished the page he was on and Jack was clever enough to stay sat, as uncomfortable as that was. 

The Welshmen took as long as he could, finding his bookmark, keeping the page and putting the book away. He got up, moved across the room to the desk, and gathered up the paperwork Jack had been working on. He flicked through it diligently and all the Torchwood captain wanted to do was drop to his knees beside his Dom.

"That will do," he said eventually, placing it in the tray for him to deal with in the morning.

Jack wanted to cry in relief, but instead he stayed with his back straight, that was putting pressure on his bruised behind.

"Down the hatch," Ianto ordered after a moment. Trying to keep the proud look off his face for a few moments longer.

Jack moved to obey immediately and as he lowered himself down the hatch, his arse pulled uncomfortably tight.

It was a few minutes before Ianto joined him, and as his feet hit solid ground he dropped his hand in his kneeling sub's hair.

"Good boy," he whispered, pausing to kiss him on the top of his head. He led the older man across the room and removed his shirt before holding up the quilt for his sub. "Get comfy, pet, I'll be back after I've peed."

"Yes, sir." 

When Ianto returned, he climbed into the bed behind Jack, snuggling in. "You took that punishment well. You're forgiven." 

Jack's sigh of relief was audible and he let himself mold into his Dom's position.

"I really am sorry, sir." 

"I know you are. Learn from it and do not make the same mistakes again."

"Yes, sir." 

And Ianto knew he would try his best, truthfully that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angsty ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't feel right leaving it where I did, not sure why!

Ianto woke first the following morning and chose to stare at the ceiling for a long moment. Jack had been remarkably quiet when they had made it to bed. He hadn't even argued about the cuffs the Dom had insisted on him wearing.

Ianto rolled over intent on waking the Torchwood captain from his slumber but it was clear immediately that Ianto had assumed wrong about waking first and that Jack had been awake for a while, and crying no less.

"Jack, what is it?" Ianto asked sitting up so he could look at the older man properly.

Jack didn't answer, instead choosing to look away. His sobs were silent. Ianto shouldn't have noticed.

Sighing, the Welshman rolled from the bunk and walked around to kneel beside where Jack was facing. "Talk to me, pet," he ordered, cupping his cheek.

Jack shook his head and pulled his hands away as Ianto moved to unlock the cuffs.

Sighing softly, Ianto threw the cover back from the older man and pulled him from the bed.

Jack followed, but it was clear he was uneasy.

Ianto pulled the chair out from the small desk Jack kept in his quarters.

"Kneel in front of me, pet."

At that, the sub obeyed, making Ianto wince in sympathy when Jack threw himself to the floor, his knees hitting the concrete hard.

"I need you to talk to me. I can help, but I need to know what the problem is first."

The captain shook his head. "Nothing's wrong," his voice was broken up by a hiccough.

Ianto tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling as if the brickwork would help him understand what was going on with his sub.

"You aren't moving off your knees until you tell me what the problem is."

Jack lowered his head even further, not speaking.

Sighing, Ianto knew that once again he had to go the long route. "Fine. Stay there. Move and I'll punish you again."

The Torchwood captain nodded slightly, his knees still hurting from the day before.

Ianto walked away, into the bathroom to have a shower. He had wanted to have one with Jack but now that clearly wasn't on the agenda for the day.

When Ianto walked out into the main room in a fresh suit, but without a tie, he saw his sub where he'd left him, but with his hands behind his head and he was sobbing quietly.

"Jack," Ianto sighed, stepping over to him and settling in the chair. "Tell me what is wrong."

"I c-cant."

The Welshman reached out and pulled Jack's head to his knee, "settle there and calm down for me."

When Jack had calmed down enough, Ianto asked him what was wrong again.

The kneeling sub sniffed and Ianto held him tighter. "Well?" When no answer was forthcoming, he used his finger under his chin to tip his head back.

"I've upset you," the captain whispered.

"You did yesterday, yes." Ianto wasn't about to lie about the situation it would only make things worse. "But I also said you were forgiven."

Jack sniffed and jerked his head away so he could look down. "You're mad."

Ianto sighed and pulled the older man up to his lap. "Oh Jack. I'm not mad at you anymore, I promise. You took your punishment well. I forgave you. And today is a new day."

Jack's bright but wet blue eyes glanced up to his Dom and Ianto leaned over to press a kiss to his lips.

"I checked the rift predictor program last night and we're good for today. So we have a day to relax and watch telly. What do you say go getting dressed and coming over to mine?"

After a moment's hesitation, Jack nodded. "Yes, sir. I like the sound of that."


End file.
